Product of Insanity Fall of Eggmanland
by Supernova-1992
Summary: unlike what the name suggests, eggman hasn't taken over yet. But with tolerance at an all time low, everyone is stepping up to finish this once and for all. Then Shadow starts to get confused. What will happen. Read and find out. i own nothing!
1. Chapter 1

hello there peoples, i am Supernover-1992. this is one on many stories i am planing called 'Product of insanity - fall of eggmanland'. The 'Product of insanity' part i am putting at the frount off all my stories, because well .... where else do u think these came from my arse ... well a bit of both acturally. ... ANYWAY enjoy.

...

...

...

...

... ... DID U JUST PISS IN MY BOOT!

_

* * *

_

_Flash back  
_

_The clanging noise echoes throughout the hallway as well as heavy breathing, as we run down this hallway._

_I look to my left to see a little girl, no older then 12, running franticly down this metallic hall with me._

_She has long blond hair and blue eyes. This girl wore a blue dress and with a matching hair band._

_Then I look behind myself to check the progress of the chasers, and just as I feared, in fact worse. They are closer then ever and still catching up_

_The group of men were wearing matching uniforms, and carried various guns. They had a gray-brown helmet which displayed the famous G.U.N. logo, also visible on their shirts, with a red visor covering their eyes. They wore a shirt that matched their helmets and pants. On the helmet and shirt was a G.U.N. logo.  
_

_End flashback  
_

All of a sudden the dark hedgehog was pulled out of his memories from another voice. In a less mature voice, most would call whining. "URG can't take this any more! How can you take it?" For the fifth time in an hours today, Sonic was whining about the trip.

"Well if you'd been at the meeting, you would have known to have thought of something to do." Both Shadow and Sonic had looked up, Sonic startled, to Tails who had rudely said that statement.

Shadow then decided to do another quick scan of the truck. Tails and Knuckles had brought cards, and were now playing 'Bullshit', Rouge had decided to bring one of her books, 'Ice Station'. She liked these books and often said Shadow would as well, her argument bring that the main character, one Shane Skofeld, was just like him but Shadow could never get interested. Omega must have put his self on standby mode, for his eyes had not lightened up like normal. Finally turning his head to the 'Faker', who was fidgeting around and starting to get on everyone's nerves.

Sonic got up for the fifth time in about an hour, but this time decided to walk over to where the fox and echidna were playing their game, instead of in circles … or over to Shadow.

"Can I play?"

Tails and Knuckles both looked up, Tails at Sonic, Knuckles at Tails cards. Then after a moment he said "Sure, its better with more players." Knuckles then realised all the information that he had gained was for nothing. After some choice words the group started playing.

Three hours have passed since Sonic joined the game. Sonic was winning. Then out of the corner of Shadows eyes he saw a few things. First Rouge was asleep, second Sonic was cheating. He had been using the sides of the wall like a mirror, but the third thing was the biggest. There was a camera in the truck. From the information he had been given in the meeting, _"There is to be NO; communication over phone, or any other device, internet connection, video usage, or any other way for Eggman to find out about this."_ If that were the case then why was there a video camera there?

Carefully, Shadow arose from his seat. In doing so, he gained the attention of the three card players. Shadow walked up to the crammer and inspected it. There, on the side of it was a symbol. A symbol that inwardly still gives Shadow the willies, although he would never admit it or show it. No-one else had yet seen the camera, but when they did, Tails and Knuckles were alarmed. Shadow then stated that it was G.U.N. Then in one swift, brutal move, _*SMASH*_, the camera was in many very small pieces. This action had gained the attention of all the truck (it is commonly believed that Rouge's attention was gained via shrapnel hitting her head). Then Sonic yelled out, "WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

Omega then stated, in a monotone voice, "There is to be no video surveillance on this mission".

"How long has that been in play?" Sonic asks stupidly, yet again Tails said "Again, if you'd been at the meeting".

"Geez, it sounds like this meeting was very important, and it had lot of info as well" Sonic stated again, still like an idiot, but this time shrugging.

All of a sudden the truck halted and started reversing.

"It appears that we have arrived at our destination" Shadow stated, voice cold as ever.

"I am guessing that there is more information that I missed in this meeting?" Sonic said to Tails, standing up.

"We needed to talk about our sleeping arrangement before we got there!" Yelled Tails, out of realisation.

"Well I personally don't care who I sleep with" stated Knuckles.

"Well, Tails, you said that you are Sonic were surrogate brothers or something right?" Rouge asked in her usual tone.

"Yep, why?" Tails asked curiously.

"Well then you two should sleep in the first…" Knuckles said, catching on to what they were getting at, though he didn't know what they were staying at.

"Volt." Said a cold voice, which was familiar to all in the truck. "Omega will be on sleep mode, so I suggest that Omega stay in the same volt as Rouge." Now everyone was watching Shadow, some with a kind of confused look.

They had expected that he would say that he and Rouge should stay together. Not that she should stay with a robot that cannot do anything, but soon forgot about it.

Rouge nodded and Omega making a noise interacting agreement, not picking up on the tension that had popped up in the room.

Knuckles head popped up in sudden realisation "That means that I have to stay with Shadow, doesn't it?"

"Afraid so there Knuckle-head" laughed Sonic. "Is that a smile I see there Shadow?"

"Hump, if staying with me is so traumatising to you, there is still one person that you could stay with." He said in a kind of evil tone, with a smirk to match.

Sonic stares at Shadow with a puzzled look on him, then starts to mouth some works and touching his fingers, as if he were counting "Who are we missing, the driver?"

"No. Someone who, for safety reasons, had to take a different vehicle here, but don't worry, you know them." Shadow had stated, in a way that if you didn't know him you would think that he is an android.

Two loud clunks echoed throughout the trunk, and the doors suddenly flung open, allowing a flood of blinding light into the trunk, although not natural.

As the light dulled down several fingers came into view.

There were six figures standing there. You could tell that they were G.U.N. solders by the matching the uniforms and the even more obvious G.U.N. logo on there uniforms, and in the middle of these six soldiers was a hedgehog.

After about 20 seconds Sonic finally realised who this hedgehog was and tried to run away. "LETMEOUTLETMEOUT!"

As the group of G.U.N. soldiers stepped aside the hedgehog came into proper view.

Then, as if it were rehearsed on the way Tails and Knuckles both said at once, "Hi Amy."

Shadow just folded his arms and huffed.

There was an exchange of nods between Amy and Rouge, but clearly not liking the fact they're stuck together.

Then she went on to great Tails and Knuckles. After which she turned her attention to Sonic, still trying to escape.

"You know you can stop all this nonsense. I know you love me." And with this, Amy latched onto Sonic and gave him a great bear-hug.

"SHADOW, I AM GOIN' TO GET YOU FOR THIS." Yelled Sonic, whilst his face went from blue to purple.

Amy's head jolted up and asked "Shadow? How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to leave." Shadow said as he turned to the guards to take his room, or volt. "Remember men, I have to be ready for transit at 0700 hrs, and I am never late."

With this the team went into there rooms, one by one.

"No offence, but I think that I will stay with Shadow, Amy." Said Knuckles.

"Well there is only three volts anyway, so she will have to stay with me and Omega and you have to stay with Shadow." Rouge said with an angry tone, clearly not very pleased with this arrangement.

* * *

'_All hail SHADOW heros rise again__"... _**why are you in my bedroom listening to me sing! **am i that good? (mumbles from other people) **What do you mean i am not in the bedroom!** Oh woops ... i'll just get going ... BYE!

I hope you enjoyed what you sore ... i ment the story ... yeah


	2. Chapter 2

_Flash back_

_The clanging noise echoes throughout the hallway as well as heavy breathing, as we run down this hallway._

_I look to my left to see a little girl, no older then 12, running franticly down this metallic hall with me._

_She has long blond hair and blue eyes. This girl wore a blue dress and with a matching hair band._

_Then I look behind myself to check the progress of the chasers, and just as I feared, in fact worse. They are closer then ever and still catching up_

_The group of men were wearing matching uniforms, and carried various guns. They had a gray-brown helmet with a red visor covering their eyes. They wore a shirt that matched their helmets and pants. On the helmet and shirt was a G.U.N. logo._

_Looking back a head, we can finally see the end of this long hall._

_We ran through and it is in fact the escape pod room._

_After all the preparation was done we walked to the pod._

_The doors suddenly 'whooshed' open and there stood the men._

_I looked to the girl, just as they shot. She got hit._

"_MARIA!" I yelled._

'_End flashback'_

All of a sudden Shadow shot up. His eyes widened as the sweat poured off of him like there was no tomorrow, panting as if he had just ran a race with the faker around the whole of Japan.

There was only just enough time for Shadow to catch his breath when a loud booming noise sounded from the door. Knowing that it was the soldiers; he stood up and hit the door, signalling to them he was ready to leave.

A series of loud noises came from the door before it opened, most likely the locks un-doing. There were the same 6 soldiers, for an unknown destination.

Although before they got out of ear shot, a call came out from an unnoticed spectator. Knuckles. Shadow then realised that he saw this reaction before when he awoke.

"So, am I meant to stay here all day on my own?" Knuckles asked. Shadow then thought whether or not he was afraid of the dark.

"No, there has been another cell prepared for you all to stay in." The lead guard had stated. "Once we have finished with Shadow, we will escort you all to the volt."

"Sure, I'll just wait here." And with that Knuckles went back into his volt.

As the guards and hedgehog walked down the hall, Shadow had a look to the left. He could see all the money and gold that was behind locked gate thingies, although he knew where he was he still never expected this much money and gold. He himself had no use for it, but because of his relationship with Rouge he could not be trusted and as such was guarded.

They soon arrived at their destination. The loading dock. Shadow saw the crate that he was to get into. He checked to see weather or not he had his Equipment. Once he was satisfied he jumped into the crate, gave the signal and checked his watch.

After the signal was given, two of the G.U.N. agents got the lid to the crate and nailed him. The other four agents walked off and grabbed a second crate.

Just after they put the crate down, a truck had reversed into the loading bay. Then a man with a confused look got out of the truck. He was handed a page of instructions and 2000 rings. After loading the two crates, he drove off.

It was now 30 minutes later. In a small opening with nothing overly different to it, a truck stopped. The man inside quickly read over the page again, this time out loud. "Once you put the crate on the ground you have 2 minutes to get to a safe distance. About 5 Kilometres is best. Wait until it happens, you will know when it happens, head back and drop off the second crate; wait for the buzzer to go of where you will be given your next instructions. During the time that you are waiting for the buzzer to go off you are allowed to go do whatever you want or need to. Suggest a clean change of clothes."

"Well seems easy enough, for now." And with that he got out and opened the back of the truck.

After about 2 minutes he decided to just push the first crate out, knock on the top and drive.

Big mistake. As Shadow re-gained himself, he made a mental note to make him pay.

Then there were two knocks and the sound of a truck starting. Two minutes later. '_**BOOM**_'. The truck driver was not expecting this large explosion or the plank of wood that nearly killed him flying through his room. As a result he had also made a boom, in his pants. This must have been why he was told to bring a spare set of clothes. He drove back to a sizeable creator and put the second crate down, got changed and drove off to do something.

As Shadow watched the truck drive off from the trees, he completed a re-check, making sure that nothing got lost during that chaos blast, dusted himself off and was on his way.

Making sure not to travel to fast Shadow finally made it to the area which he was told to go to. Out of nowhere, or so they thought, a robot appeared in front of him.

Shadow was familiar with this robot and wasn't scared in the least. Even though he wouldn't show it, even if he was.

The robot that said in a cold voice that which could nearly rival Shadows, "STATE YOUR PURPOSE HERE OR BE DESTROIED."

Shadow chuckled to himself, clearly one of the friendlier greetings that he has gotten from this person. It then became clear that even this person wanted to see Shadow, as much as Shadow wanted to see him. "I know that you can hear me; I haven't attacked yet and neither have you, so why don't we just drop this act and let me in. I might have something that will interest you." Shadow said looking at the robot. There was a moment of silence before…


End file.
